Three dimensional technology plays a crucial role in the graphics development domain. Three dimensional technology is implemented in mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets and netbooks. The performance and power consumption of the three dimensional technology on the mobile devices is typically correlated to the user's visual experience and influences a product's competitive advantage.
Currently, each time an image is rendered from a different angle or view, information is sent over a three dimensional pipeline to the mobile device. Some of the information sent during each view is repetitive. For example, each time information is sent over the three dimensional pipeline, the same components are initialized and the same vertex data is sent. Reinitializing the components and resending the data negatively affects performance and power consumption. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.